Fan de Pub
by Miss De Lune
Summary: Elle se décida, au pire, elle pourrait toujours lui lancer un oubliette et cette nuit ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir pour elle, une interrogation pour lui, et un point mort pour leur relation. Mais quelle relation ? Elle cliqua enfin sur le bouton, fit recommencer cette publicité qu'elle aimait tant et connaissait maintenant sur le bout de sa baguette. Personnages à JKR.


Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FOF, en une heure donc je demande un peu d'indulgence pour mes fautes et la brièveté du texte mais manque d'inspiration oblige... pour plus d'infos, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un PM !^^ je ne mords pas, ou allez voir sur le forum francophone !

Le thème était « lâche »...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Oh mais lâchez moi la grappe ! »

Cette phrase résonna dans la salle de classe, se répercutant sur les murs, gonflant le silence de sa puissance, éclatante au milieu de la nuit. À ces mots, Hermione se retourna, cherchant du regard une quelconque personne qui aurait eu la mauvaise idée de se trouver là, à ce moment précis, relativement humiliant pour elle.

En effet, non seulement la jeune fille se trouvait seule dans une salle de classe, à une heure où même une préfète devrait être dans sa chambre, mais en plus, elle était surprise à regarder un ordinateur moldu ! Chose qu'aucun sorcier ne fait jamais, excepté peut-être Mr Weasley mais elle préférait ne pas faire partie de la même catégorie...

Elle ne pouvait pourtant pas s'en empêcher et alors qu'elle allait retourner à son petit écran, qu'elle avait caché derrière un meuble de cette dite salle, elle entendit comme un bruit... oui c'était ça, des pas, rapides, qui allaient vers elle, mais pourtant, le seul qui avait une cape d'invisibilité ici, c'était Harry, et il dormait, n'est-ce pas ? Ça ne pouvait donc pas être lui, ni Ron, qui n'aurait pas eu l'idée de lui faire une blague d'aussi mauvais goût !

Elle se leva précipitamment, serra plus fort sa baguette, fixant le noir devant elle, elle était prête, celui qui arrivait à grands pas n'allait pas tarder à savoir ce qu'il en coûtait à un élève de se balader ainsi dans les couloirs du château ! Et elle était sûre que Mac Gonagall ne lui tiendrait pas rigueur d'être debout aussi, si elle se débrouillait pour expliquer qu'elle faisait une petite ronde de plus, n'arrivant pas à dormir et qu'elle n'avait pas vu l'heure...

« Qui est là ? Montrez-vous ou je vous jure que vous allez le regretter ! » menaça-t-elle.

Soudain, une ombre apparut, s'avança, mais elle avait déjà reconnu ces cheveux d'argent, ces yeux pâles qui brillaient dans l'obscurité, cet air arrogant qui la fixait maintenant qu'il était face à lui...

« Malefoy... » souffla-t-elle étonnée.

« Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à faire des rondes, Granger ! La Miss-je-sais-tout n'a pas peur d'enfreindre le règlement ? »

« Lâche-moi espèce de vipère ! Vas donc cracher ton venin ailleurs ! » lui rétorqua-t-elle, furieuse.

« Ainsi, tu veux que je te... Comment était-ce déjà ? Que je te 'lâche la grappe' ? » ricana-t-il.

Il s'approcha un peu plus, elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage, mentholé, pur, frais, comme une nuit d'été. Il se pencha par dessus son épaule et baissa les yeux vers l'ordinateur encore allumé, et à la page où elle en était.

« Qu'est-ce que cette chose immonde ? » lui demanda-t-il intrigué, _mais toujours aussi aimable_ pensa-t-elle.

« C'est un ordinateur moldu, espèce d'inculte, et ne t'avise pas de te moquer, j'aime beaucoup ce que je regarde ! Et je risque fort de t'étriper à la moindre remarque désobligeante... »

« Voyons plutôt voir ce qui intéresse ma petite lionne... Tu me montres ? » répondit-il.

La jeune préfète hésita, ne venait-il pas de lui donner un surnom ridicule, et connoté si on prenait en compte le possessif... Mais pourquoi pensait-elle à ça ? Le Prince des Serpentards, le plus ignoble des élèves de cette école, qui la détestait autant que la réciproque était vraie... Pourtant, il lui avait bien sembler entendre son cœur battre un peu trop fort en le voyant ainsi exposé aux rayons de la lune, qui le sculptait si parfaitement.

Elle se décida, au pire, elle pourrait toujours lui lancer un oubliette et cette nuit ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir pour elle, une interrogation pour lui, et un point mort pour leur relation. Mais quelle relation ?

Elle cliqua enfin sur le bouton, fit recommencer cette publicité qu'elle aimait tant et connaissait maintenant sur le bout de sa baguette.

Elle entendit de nouveau l'abricot taquiner ses comparses, la mûre crier « on va tous mûûûûrir » affolée, et enfin cette phrase culte qui avait tant intriguée Malefoy: « Oh mais lâchez moi la grappe ! ».

Elle regarda le jeune homme, guettant sa réaction, et le vit absorbé par cet écran. Puis, à sa plus grande surprise, elle entendit:

« Il y en a beaucoup d'autres comme ça ? Parce que si tu ne veux pas que j'aille tout raconter à une certaine McGo, il va m'en falloir plus ! »

Elle sourit et s'assit plus confortablement, la nuit allait être longue...

* * *

verdict pour ce délire personnel ? Non, pas de tomaaates...


End file.
